8realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zaros262/Huge Changes!
Today, from 21:00 to 00:00 (Three hours!) Wazam and I were bend over our computers changing this Wiki around; I'll take you through the changes we made. *Many of you know that Browse has been the highest level category on the Wiki for some time now, and that the new categories Content/Wiki and Content/Game represented almost all of the Wiki's information. Well, those three categories have all been DELETED. Or, at least, in reality they were deleted. In effect, however, they were simply renamed (you can't rename a category, you have to make another category, move everything from the old category to the new one, and then delete the old one). Browse is now called 8Realms Wiki, Content/Wiki is now called Wiki Content, and Content/game is now called Game Content. Jagex, however, is still Jagex. *We found a category set up for people to show off their custom signatures! We have decided to keep this, and we encourage people to post their signatures here. This category is nice, because it allows a flow of ideas through the community that will give people the tools they need to make cooler and more functional signatures! *Some of you may have heard of the categories Policy and Guidelines; Wazam and I renamed these as well. Guidelines is now called Policy/Suggested, and Policy is now called Policy/Enforced. Both of these categories are in the category Policy, which is really the same category as before, it just now has different content. *We also made some changes to the Front Page. We changed the table named Contents to Popular Articles. It isn't automatically updated, so it mostly just contains links to articles that are popular in today's world. *We have started making polls for featured articles! We will have one poll every month, and the article that wins the poll will become the Featured Article of the Month! *Wazam and I realized that nobody has ever used the forums on this Wiki before! We intended to change this so we endeavored to figure out how the forums work for ourselves, and then to tell you guys how to use them! For your first time on the Forums, use the link above and read the description. After that, however, feel free to use the link on the Wiki toolbar! (see below) Hover your mouse over Community, and then click on forum to get to the Forum Index. After that, click on the forum you want to get to and do whatever it is you came there to do! *On the Forums, we also made an Admin forum. Feel free to read anything you want to on it, but none of us really know how to set it up, so it doesn't even work yet. Also, please note that the Admin forum is set up to allow Administrators to chat on one talkpage about problems with the Wiki. While anyone is free to read the information on the Admin forum, only Administrators may edit or post to it. If you have a possible solution to a problem we are experiencing, please leave a message on our talk pages. Well, that's about it! Thanks for reading; it took three hours of hard work to make all these changes. Feel free to make any comments you may have below. :) -Zaros, 8Realms Wiki Admin, Bureaucrat, and Ancient god of Runescape 00:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts